


Every Dojo Needs Some Sort Of Art

by XxMDSxX



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hawk sibling!Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bi!Tory, im to lazy to tag, robby keene is a sweetheart, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMDSxX/pseuds/XxMDSxX
Summary: In another attempt to promote Miyagi-do, Daniel LaRusso searches for an artist to paint something on the side of Miyagi-do. He hopes that this will cause more people to join and maybe the artist to will want to join or at least tell people about it. He does just that when he stumbles upon Y/N Moskowitz, a freelance artist from the Valley, and a highschool student from West Valley. He immediately hires them and the rest is history. Read and epic tale about an introverted, nobody-artist, sibling of the one of the schools biggest bully's, and Robby Keene and Samantha LaRusso's best friend. Watch as Y/N learns to accept there love with Robby and keep the two Dojo's from ripping each other apart.
Relationships: Carmen Diaz & Rosa Diaz (Cobra Kai), Chris & Mitch (Cobra Kai), Everyone & Everyone, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene & Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene & Samantha LaRusso & Reader, Robby Keene/Original Character(s), Robby Keene/Other(s)
Kudos: 20
Collections: Cobra kai x reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my story, it means a lot! This is my first time writing x reader and second time posting my work on ao3! Expect a lot of grammar mistakes (If there are please tell me so I can fix them), writers block and an alright length per chapter. Thanks again! 
> 
> P.s I put a Heathers mention in it, can you find were it is?

Daniel sighed as he covered his face with his hands. His failed attempts to promote Miyagi-do, were eating him up inside. I mean, every single time, he tried to promote, Cobra Kai just had to slither there way into the spotlight! He opened his computer and searched up ways to promote his business, nothing seeing like something that would help. The door opened, but Dainel was so lost in thought he didn't see his wife Amanda step into there room, or make her way to there shared bed. She got into there bed and put her head on his shoulder to look at his screen. He then finally got out of this thought and looked at his wife.

"I thought you were going to be in the office till 8?" he asked confused why his wife was here.

She gave a confused look before chuckling to herself. "It 8:30 Daniel." He looked at the time on his computer and his eyes went wide. He had been scrolling and reading posts for about 1 and a half hours! He quickly closed his computer and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Sorry I lost track of time."

"What's wrong Daniel?" She asked, a sly smile one her face. Daniel looked at he for a few minutes before cracking.

"It's just- I really want to help these kids Amanda, and there all going to Cobra Kai, learning disrespect and violence, everything against what karate stands for. We have Sam and Robby, buts that's it! I've tried anything to help and promote Miyagi-do, but nothing works! Oh how Mr. Miyagi would look at me now..." He sighed and looked away ashamed of how his decides teacher would look at him now. Amanda cupped his cheek and turned his face to look at her.

"He would be proud of you, look were you are, you have a loving family, a good business and job and so much more! You now maybe you just need an fresh idea, something no one has done." Daniel listened to his wife before pondering. What could he do to promote his business in a special way?

He opened his computer and landed on a photo. It was beautiful drawing, it was a quarter moon in the sky bleeding into the red sea, it was beautiful the rich purples and dark colors mixing in the wine red and silver, it looked astonishing. He scrolled down to land on the persons name who drew it, Y/N Moskawitz, he was pretty sure he had heard that name before, but still clicked. He looked around on there website and looked at some of her drawings.

One was red and blue die in water mixing into purple, it was one of there old drawings. There were other like, one with a women with blue eyes, with blue fire everywhere and another of a man in a black trench coat with fire all around him holing a note, and sunrise over a grave stone. Will he looked at there work he got a thought.

What if he hired an artist to paint something on the side of Miyagi-do! It could maybe convince more people to join, heck maybe Y/N would even want to join or at least tell people about it! He scrolled up to the top were they had all of there business info, along with the usual price for there commission and he had to say, for there level of work they could definitely charge more. 

He sent them an email talking about what he wanted to happen and his business purpose. After he sent the email he quickly shut down his laptop, and turned of the lamp.

"You find a way?" His wife asked from under there shared covers.

He smiled and replied with a quick "yes", before quickly falling asleep, exited to finally maybe have more students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a prep-talk from his wife, Daniel LaRusso, found a artist to paint on the side wall of Miyagi-do. It's the next day and he meets the sweet but energetic Y/N.

It was the very next day when Daniel LaRusso stepped into Miyagi-do, with Sam and Robby following him. They looked at Daniel then at each other wondering why he was so excited today.

"Alright, you guys can start over there I'm just waiting for someone." They yet again, looked at each other weirdly before leaving to the koi-fish pond. Daniel waited three for a few moments checking the time on his watch a few times.

"Hi, is this Miyagi-do?" He looked around to see a person with H/C tied in a braid (If you have short hair skip that part), overalls witch had splotches of paint on them and was carrying a sketchbook and a bag of which he presumed, held paint.

"Yes it is. Are you Y/N Moskowitz?" He asked, they nodded before putting there bag beside the building and laying there sketchbook on top of it. By the sound of the gate opening as they came in, Robby and Sam both turned around to look at what was happening.

"Yes I am! I have to thank you Mr.LaRusso, I just got my new set of spray paints when you called so I'm so ecstatic to use them!" They cheered, there Mother had just bought them for there, after hearing they was going to work for Daniel LaRusso, a Karate Champion and businessman.

"Yes, well were all very excited for you to be able to work with us Y/N. That's Robby and Samantha over there." He pointed to the two teens on the board in the pond. "And this is where you'll be painting." He pointed to the big wall on the back of Miyagi-do. Y/N smiled as they began to set up were workstation, Mr.LaRusso had already been kind enough to have the ladder already set up for them.

As they finished setting up there things they turned to the man. "So I know we had a brief discussion in out emails, but what exactly are you looking for me to paint on this wall Mr.LaRusso?" 

He smiled at the person and turned to face the wall. "Whatever you want really. I was really interested in your landscapes, so maybe something like that, just something exquisite and special." They nodded understanding what he was talking about and grabbed there airpods from her bag. "I hope you don't mind but I work really well with music on." He shook his head.

"Not at all, well I'll let you get onto work." He turned to go to the pond and Y/N got began to sketch on there sketchbook, sketchbook. There sketchbook was meant for there finished sketches, while the scheechbook, sketchbook was meant for ideas and little doodles. The got a few ideas down before they actually got an idea of what they wanted to do. They got out there white spray paint and began.

"Who's that?" Robby asked Daniel. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the person was quite beautiful. They way there hair laned as they painted, or they was the overalls, shaped there figure.

"Oh Y/N? Daniel asked. "Oh there the new artist I hired to paint, maybe this will cause more people to come, you never now. You know they goes to West Vally maybe you can become friends later."

"They looks friendly! Maybe we will Dad." Sam said as she started to stretch. Robby nodded, as to agree with her and began to stretch with her. Many people though he had a thing for Sam, but they were wrong. He loved her like a sister, there was nothing romantic happening to them, they were like Brother and Sister and that was it.They practsied with each other for a while, till the sun started to go down. They practised kicks, punches, movements and so much more.

As they finished up, Y/N was also finishing up for the day. They had gotten there idea set and had began to work on it, anding a white base coat and even sketching a little bit on it. They put all of her paints neatly in there bag and went to collect there sketchbook.

"Hi you must be Y/N, I'm Samantha and this is Robby." Y/N turned to see the two teens from the pond.

"Yes I am. Wait are you Samantha LaRusso?" The girl nodded and Y/n made there way to there bag bringing out something they had made a while ago. It was made out of purple tissue paper and was the shape of a butterfly.

"I want to thank you. You might not remember but I accidently got pushed down and all of my colored pencils fell down on the ground. They were a lot of money each and I was worried that someone would step on the or I wouldn't find all of them, but you were kind enough to help me pick them up. I made this for you a while ago, but I never got a chance to give it you." She handed the girl the butterfly.

Sam gave her a hug. "I don't now what to say, thank you so much!" Y/N smiled happy that the girl had liked there gift. Sam looked at Robby, almost talking to him through her eyes before turning to Y/N.

"Would you like to hang out with us at lunch?" She asked, Y/N's face just light up when she asked. "I would love to! I never really had many people to sit with either way."

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Robby, Robby Keene." Robby gave his hand for Y/N to shake. They looked at him for a few moments feeling there cheeks heat up, before shaking his hand. "Y/N..." They mumbled. He smiled before guiding them to the gate talking to them, before they knew they were having a full on conversation about colors, especially blues.

Sam smiled, she shipped this big time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby, Samantha and Y/N have gotten closer, during the past few months both in school and the Dojo. What happens when a new member wants to join?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there on there summer vacation but in order for my story to work that way I want to work I have to make it this way. Thank you for everyone who has read!
> 
> p.s Should I start to name my chapters?

Y/N, Samantha and Robby had gotten closer in the past few weeks. They had been spending lunch tougher and they would even sometime come sit with them in art room as they worked on a commission. Throughout they had gotten closer and closer till the trio was practically inseparable. Though throughout this, Y/N nor Robby could shake there feeling's out for each other, if anything these feelings got stronger. 

"You doing anything this weekend?" Robby asked them as they made there way inside the Dojo.

"Well, I'm eating supper with my family on Saturday. It's a family tradition that everyone sits down and eats a homemade meal, that we cooked tougher, and just talk, about life, school, work. Though knowing my brother he won't come. Probably busy with his Cobra Kai friends or whatever, you know ever since he became "Hawk" he started to miss those dinners..." Y/N trialed off. Robby looked at them with pity and grabed there hand.

"How about you and me spend Sunday tougher? Maybe we can go out and eat or just do whatever?" Y/N looked up at him, blushing. They looked at each other for a few minutes, Y/N could have called there was music playing. 

"Like a...date?" They muttered. They could not believe that there best friend/crush was asking them out! 

"I mean...If you want it be a date." He mumbled. "Smooth Robby." He thought. "If you want? Well there never going to say yes now, you chessy idi-" His thoughts were cut off by Y/N putting a hand on his amr and smiling up at him. 

"I'd love to! Meet you hear at 9:30 and maybe we can go walk around the park?" They asked. "Y-yah." He agreed. Samantha and Daniel came out of the Dojo. He started a talk about waiting patiently for more people to join as Y/N started to paint. They had been making good progress so far but they wanted to start on the more difficult parts before they started to work on the details. As they worked, Y/N saw a figure come in from that gate.

"Excuse me." They all looked to see a boy standing there. Y/N, knew him as there brother's old best friend, Demitri.

"Uh, it was unclear if the gate was the front door. Or if I was supposed to ring the doorbell." He began to talk to Daniel, and Y/N got back to there artwork but still listening in on their conversation.

"Is that Koi pond? How much does it cause to maintain it?" Y/N laughed at Demitris rambling as they mixed more colors for there paint.

Daniel rolled his eyes before turning to the boy. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Uhh..Yeah. I wanna learn Karate." Y/N looked to see the smile on Daniels face, it looked like a weight had been lifted. Sam had a sly smile on her face as she watched her dad speak to Demitri, Robby just looked confused before chuckling at Sam's smile.

"You've come to the right place." Daniel told him. They all laughed, there was also a smile on Demitri's face, Y/N knew that smile from anywhere. They remembered when he had sat down with her brother, they began to talk and they saw for the first time her brother smile, Demitri was also smiling. That smile broke Y/N's heart when they thought of that memory.

"Well, how about you come with me and I'll help you start..."

"Demitri. That's my name."

"I knew, you would crack a join a karate Dojo." Y/N called out from the house, as they painted streaks of black's and browns on the wall.

"Y/N?" He asked. Y/N turned around and gave him a small smile and nodded, and turned back to work. They were glad Demitri had joined, even more glad though for there date with Robby tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday! Robby and Y/N go on their first date! Brothers look out, backstory get heard, people get seen, and a love blossoms.

It was the early morning as Y/N waited outside Miyagi-do, for Robby. He had texted them later saying he would be a tad late, he didn't say why but they hopped that he was alright and that he hadn't gotten into a fight with his Father or something like that.

"Y/N?" A voice called out to them. They turned around to see Robby, he was wearing a blue t-shirt that hung to his body really well and a pair of jeans. "Sorry I had to um... check my plans..yeah... sorry for being late." Y/N laughed at him before talking his hand.

"It's quite ok, now shall we begin our day?" Y/N was wearing a white t-shirt with lace tucked into a orange flowy skirt (If you don't wear skirts just pretend it's jeans), and a brown belt and black flats.

"Guess we should." They got into Robby's car which had been a gift from Mr.LaRusso, because of his performance at the Karate Tournament, It was a white corvette from 2017.

They drove for a few minutes before we pulled up towards the park, there already kids and there parents there a the cold wind blew through. Y/N and Robby got out and began to walk around.

"So, how did you startup your business?" He asked as they walked around. They had talked before, yes, but they never really told him much about how they started there art.

"Oh! I really loved to make my own drawings but they would just sit up in my room and collect dust, and College was coming up soon so I wanted to make a little extra money, so I posted some of my work online, and a few people began to ask for commissions and next thing I now, I have a full on business." They told him as they passed by an ice cream stand.

"Hey, you up for some ice cream?" He asked. Y/N nodded, and Robby went to grab some, after asking them what they wanted. Y/N made there way to a bench, an earshot away from the soccer field were some kids were playing. They sat down and began to sketch on there sketchbooks. When they painted at the Dojo it took time for each layer to dry so they found that they would sketch a lot as they waited. There was some still art from the different things in the Dojo, some landscapes and a lot of sketches of Robby. They blushed when they counted how many sketches of him they had, they had about 10. They opened there sketchbook and began to draw, before they knew it they were making a full on drawing.

"Hey is that Y/N?" Aisha asked as she pointed to the figure sketching far away from them. Miguel looked up from his laptop, to stare were Aisha was pointing and Hawk stopped wrestling with a kid.

"Nah, they told they would be gone on a date. It's only-" He was cut off by a figure, that they recognized as Robby Keene, give Y/N a ice cream.

Aisha laughed as she saw what she saw, Hawk looked like he was frozen in space and Miguel smiled before turning back to his computer to finish his science homework. He and Y/N we're lab partners and pretty close. He was glad that they finally got tougher with Robby, he could always see it in their eyes how much they loved him.

"Well good for them." He said as he typed quickly on his computer wanna finish his homework extra early.

"Good for them? Dude are you insane? That's my sibling getting all over Keene, wait until Sensei hears about this." Hawk said fusiroly, his voice was covered in a layer of rage.

"Well I think it's good they finally got someone, it's about time, and look there already leaving." Miguel pointed as the two held hands and walked towards the parking lot. You could see there smiles from miles away.

This duo walked towards the car and threw out there garbage at the garbage can just near Robby's car. They got in, and buckled in, ready for there next adventure.

"So, where are we going next?" Y/N giggled as they drove off. 

"Now, that's a secret." Robby laughed back. They drove for a while till Y/N looked out the window to see that they were at the beach. They got out and took there shoes and socks off and began to walk along the beach.

"You heard me talk about myself, now how about you?" Y/N asked Robby, as they fiddled with the sand under their feet.

"Well, I was born to a single mom who was never really there. She was the party animal kind of gal. My Dad was never around, always getting drunk at some bar or asking people for money. I got into the wrong crowd and started stealing things for these group of guys, I actually meet Mr.LaRusso when I got hired at his car shop and stopped the guys from stealing from him. He then started to teach me Karate and then Sam joined, my mom left and Mr and Mrs.LaRusso let me stay with them, yup that's my story."

Y/N stopped walking and pulled Robby into a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. But look at you now, all of these negatives impacts on your life has made you so strong. You are one of the strongest people I've ever meet Robby Keene."

They hugged for a few minutes before breaking up and continuing to walk along the beach. Robby then pulled her towards the car and Y/N gave him a curious look.

"One more stop I promise." They then began to dive , until they reached Miyagi-do.

"Miyagi-do?" Y/N asked as Robby opened the gate and lead them in. There were fairy lights strung all around and and a picnic blanket spread out with takeout on top of it. Y/N laughed as they saw the scene.

"Do you like it? I had Mr.LaRusso and Sam help me prepare it for you, that's why i was late." He told them while rubbing his hand on his neck. Y/N jumped up and gave him a hug.

"I love it! Thank you so much Robby, no one has ever done anything this sweet for me!" They then sat down and began to eat, before they knew the sun began to set. They then cleaned up the Dojo and Robby drove to there home. They both got out the car as he walked Y/N towards the front door. They quickly then turned around to face Robby.

"Thank you for all that you did today Robby." Y/N then pecked his cheek, before making their way towards the door.

"Wait Y/N." Robby called. Y/N Turned around to face him as he cupped there cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, Y/N nodded. The kiss was magical, like sparks flying, it was almost like they were transported into another world.

They then finally broke apart and Y/N cupped his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." They then left towards the door.

Upstairs looking out the window, Hawk frowned. His sibling, with a member of his Rival Dojo, he couldn't believe it! "I must be dreaming." He thought as he made his way to his bed.

Well was he really dreaming?


End file.
